


Vocaloid x Escape the Night (Interactive)

by SomePlumThatReadsFanFics



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePlumThatReadsFanFics/pseuds/SomePlumThatReadsFanFics
Summary: Miku Hatsune has just gained a new home in the 1920s and decides to hold a dinner party with some fellow Vocaloids. Although at first they are having good fun, the night soon takes a turn for the worst as it turns out that the estate is home to monsters and demons. Not everyone will escape the place alive.Your actions along the way will change the fates of each Vocaloid for the better or for the worst. Will you make your right choice? Will your favorite Vocaloid make it out alive?  Only time will tell.(None of the characters are mine and the original story goes to Joey Graceffa. Please check out the webseries, it is really cool for anyone who is a fan of death games. The interactive story format was inspired by Vivisaur on Wattpad and their stories. Please check those out as well. On one last note, thank you for clicking on this story, I really appreciate it!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Where it All Began

To my esteemed friends.

I have acquired an illustrious estate through the death of a distant relative who I've never met.

I thought it only fitting that I invite you all to attend a dinner party on its grounds.

It will certainly be a night to remember.

However, the estate is quite peculiar.

It only exists in the year 1920.

To enter its grounds, you must be dressed entirely with clothing of that era.

If you are carrying anything from the modern world, the house will simply never appear for you.

And not only your clothing, but your attitude must reflect the time.

I have included your unique characteristics on the back of this invitation.

My driver will pick you up and take you on a road that can only be driven by his mysterious time traveling automobile.

Then almost like magic, the place will appear.

____________________________________________________________

The sun began to set along the horizon of Miku Hatsune's new luxurious estate. The radio sitting on the windowsill was playing some swing song. Miku did not know the song, but she grinned at the toon anyways. As she pinned her neon teal hair up into her signature pigtails, she hummed. Tonight she would find out the key to her nightmares and have delicious food while she was at it. She felt fortunate for all of the accommodations that had come with her new home. The home came with a butler and a maid, no rent, and secluded acres in 1920s America. It would be a relaxing change of pace whenever she would need a break from her job as an idol in modern Japan.

Miku smirked to herself, knowing there was more to her fantasy. For this daydream to become a reality, she needed to bring others to the mansion. Something within her told her that tonight would be a night she would never forget. She decided to take comfort in that fact while she pulled her fluffy, dark blue blouse over her long, ivory dress. Tonight Miku Hatsune was not the Number One Idol but the Savant. She grinned one more time as the sun dipped below the horizon.

____________________________________________________________

One by one, each of Miku's guests arrived at her lavish new estate. Some of them had a pep in their step, while some of them slumped their way to the door. Most of them were excited about the party that would begin when the sun went below the horizon. Each idol and popstar who entered the 1920s mansion was there to have fun.

The first to enter was Yanhe, the Fixer. Next was Lola, the Gambler. Next was the Heiress and the Renegade. Akari Kizuna and Yukari Yuzuki respectively used those titles. Next was the Mobster, Longya Yuezheng. Next to arrive was the Professor, Xingchen. Then came a close friend to Miku, Kaito Shion, the Big Game Hunter. Soon Cyber Songman arrived. He was the Jazz Singer. The last guests to arrive were Flower and Una Otomachi; the Journalist and the Hustler.

With each guest that arrived, more chatter built up in the foyer. Some of the conversations were in awe of the large mansion, and some people wondered where Miku was. Some people chose not to talk at all. Soon everyone's attention was drawn to the top of the stair as Miku entered the room. She called out, "Welcome!" Cheering and clapping erupted from the Vocaloids below. "I'm so glad you could all make it to my house warming party!" She said, "As you might know, I acquired this home from a distant relative. To celebrate that, I decided to invite all of you here!" A smile crept up onto her face as she straightened her dress out. "Before we begin, I wanted to introduce the staff that came with the house." Miku first pointed to a red-headed man with facial hair and a tuxedo. "This is Arthur, head of staff." Arthur bowed his head to the Vocaloid, some smiling and saying 'hey' in return. Miku smiled and continued as a woman next to Arthur stepped forward slightly. "This is the maid, Sarah," the Vocaloids greeted her as well, "And the groundskeeper outside is Marvin." Everyone shook their head in acknowledgment. Miku looked at everyone and noticed Una tapping her foot impatiently. In response to that, she declared, "Now, what are we all waiting for, let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered once more as they made their way to a lounge area.

Xingchen ran over to a dartboard she saw on the wall and jumped up and down. "Longya, Yanhe, let's play darts!" She brightened. Longya playfully rolled his eyes as Yanhe picked up a dart. "You know I'm going to win, Stardust." Yanhe joked to Xingchen. "Ha!" Longya crocked, "I'd rather die than lose to you." Yanhe readied the dart, ignoring Longya's comment. When she threw it, it landed barely away from the bullseye. Longya's jaw fell open as Xingchen giggled. "You were saying," Yanhe smirked.

At a table not too far away from the dartboard, Lola was laying out cards to Flower and Cyber Songman. Una sat right next to Flower, wanting to watch the three play. "You are a fool to challenge me." Cyber Songman said with a monotone tone. Lola smirked as she passed him his last card. "Miku knew what she was doing when she assigned me the role of the Gambler, Anan." She said, "I think you are the one in over your head." She cooed. Una smiled as she entered the conversation. "You guys should watch out! Flower has one hell of a poker face!" She squealed. Flower looked to her side with a sigh. "If you say something like that again, I'm telling Kiyoteru that you said 'hell.'" She said. Una puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in defeat. Flower smiled before going back to her trademarked blank face. "Let's go over the terms again. If one of you wins, the losers have to take a shot, if I win, Una joins the game." She said. Both Cyber Songman and Lola nodded and smirked. Una smirked as well with a glance at Flower. With that, the game was on.

As the game of blackjack commenced at the table, Miku, Kaito, Yukari, and Akari were engaging in some chatter. "So Kaito, what kinds of things do you hunt?" Akari asked. Kaito stood up straight with a grin. "Well, anything! Anything is fair game in the African wilderness." He stated dramatically. Miku leaned over to Yukari's ear and loudly whispered, "You know, in real life, Kaito is scared to hurt a fly." She snickered, "He's always worried about it 'having a family,' or whatever." Yukari and Akari began to giggle along with Miku. Kaito glared at Miku. "Oh, haha." He sighed.

Everyone was laughing and partying, but one person was curious. This person wanted to see more than just the lounge area; this person wanted to explore Miku's new home. The guest did not want to go alone, however, and decided to invite another to examine the house as well.

______________________________________________________________

Which Vocaloids want to explore the house?


	2. "I Know What You're Doing"

Xingchen and Kaito (there were three votes so I had to randomize who when exploring)

"Again!" Lola yelled in frustration. On the table in front of Una was a full house. "I win." She cheered with a smirk. With that Cyber Songman, Lola, and Flower now owed Una ten boxes of chocolate. Cyber Songman grunted while shoving his cards on the table. "That's it. I'm playing darts." He groaned, muttering about loosing to a child as he left. "Who knew Anan had such a temper." Lola joked, getting Flower to snicker. Una burst out in laughter, childishly. Shaking her head slightly, Flower picked up her cards. "Next round?"

Cyber Songman sneered slightly at the laughter behind him. Of course, it was frustrating loosing to a twelve-year-old child. With a tsk, he strutted up to the dartboard. Yanhe and Longya were staring daggers at each other, darts in their hands. The game they were playing was intense, and no one could tell who was winning. Despite that, Cyber Songman decided to ask. "So, who's winning." Yanhe and Longya broke their gaze for a moment. "Dunno, ask Stardust," Yanhe said with point and a smile. Cyber Songman looked to his left to see Xingchen idly swaying her feet. "Hi, Songman!" She giggled. Cyber Songman sighed, this ditzy looking girl was keeping score? "It's Anan." He corrected her, "Who's winning?"

Xingchen cutely put a finger to her cheek to look like she was thinking. "Well..." She lightly muttered. "YanhegotsevenpointsthenLongyaonlygotthreethenIdroppedoutthenYanhegottenpointsthenLongyagotthreethentheygointoafightaboutwhowasbetteratdartsthen-" Cyber Songman widened his eyes at Xingchen's information dump. He could not comprehend what the girl was saying. He looked back to Yanhe and Longya as they were nodding along as if they understood what she was saying. Cyber Song slowly nodded his head as well, his expression showing that of pure confusion.

"-so Yanhe is winning." Xingchen finished with a grin. "Hey!" Longya spat out. Xingchen shrugged, "I'm just keeping score." She off-handily said. She watched Cyber Songman's expression change from one of utter turmoil to a more stoic and blank-faced look. Her beady eyes stared at him as he picked up the dart and passed it through his fingertips. "You got room for one more?" He asked. Yanhe's eyes lit up before she furrowed her brows in a determined expression. "Only if you want to lose." She announced to him. Cyber Songman matched Yanhe's look of determination with one of his own as he threw the dart in his hand. The dart landed close to where Yanhe's first shot had landed. "I don't know; I used to be a master of darts in college." Cyber Songman smirked.

Xingchen sighed as Yanhe, Longya, and Cyber Songman began to smack talk each. Now that there was another person to play against Yanhe, it would not be Yanhe winning the entire time. If they asked for the score, Xingchen wouldn't be able to tell them. This whole time she had only been pretending to pay attention, knowing that Yanhe was going to win each time. She did not want the others to continue to rely on her, so she quietly excused herself.

Xingchen quietly hummed to herself, not sure what to do or who to talk too. She was about to walk over to Yukari, Kizuna, and Miku, who were merrily chatting when she got a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kaito with a gitty smile across his face. "Hi, Kaito! How are you doing?" She asked. "I am doing just fine." He said. He let his gaze move past Xingchen for a moment before looking back to her. "So, Miku does not want me exploring, but I thought it might be fun." He said with a slight whisper. Xingchen blinked a couple of times, "But isn't Miku, your friend?" She asked as politely as possible, "Why would you go looking around when she asked you not to?" Kaito sighed as he looked away. "I'm... just really, curious." He answered. "Aren't you too?"

Xingchen thought over the offer a little. It was true that she was curious, and she was bored. But what about Miku? She did not want Kaito exploring the house, so why would she be okay with Xingchen exploring with him? She puffed out her cheeks while debating the proposition in her head. "Yeah, I am." She mumbled. Her lips twisted into a childish smile. "Okay! Let's do it!" She cheered. Kaito grinned brightly. "Thanks a lot! This house was super pretty. I didn't want to go alone, and you looked approachable..." He muttered the last sentence. Xingchen giggled at Kaito's awkwardness. "Well, I'm glad you did!" She replied.

As Kaito was about to bring up some conversation started, the bang of a mini gong ran through the house. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound until Miku spoke out. "That's dinner!" She called out. In each of their newly formed cliches, almost all the guests walked to the direction of the dining room. Two stranglers stayed behind the pack, those being Xingchen and Kaito. As the rest of the group was distracted by a lavish table filled to the brim with food, Xingchen and Kaito snuck away to the elegant staircase.

Xingchen was giggling the whole time while Kaito lightly examined everything his eyes laid on. His tone went uncharacteristically serious, catching the attention of Xingchen. "Are you alright?" She asked, knowing Kaito would not usually present himself like this around anyone. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kaito spat out, not breaking his gaze from a photograph of a scientist-looking man, a young man, and a young woman. Xingchen examined it with Kaito. "I wonder who they are." She said. Kaito shook his head, leaving the finish his way up the stairs. Xingchen followed, trying to get Kaito to smile. "So, do you think there will be ice cream at dinner?" She asked. "If there is, then I would want-" She was interrupted when she saw Kaito's arm in front of her. She blinked in confusion and looked up at Kaito. "Kai-" She was interrupted again, this time by the expression Kaito wore. She tensed up.

His expression was a mix of pure horror, anger, and determination all at the same time. Xingchen had only seen those kinds of looks on warriors in movies, but this expression was too real. With a chill down her spine and a hesitation plaguing her thoughts, she turned her head to look the way Kaito was staring. When her eyes met what Kaito had, time seemed to freeze for a second. In front of Xingchen and Kaito was the legs of a man in his blood. Just as Xingchen and Kaito had found the body, it disappeared behind the wall. Xingchen jumped slightly, instinctively moving closer to Kaito. "What was-" She began to say as she stared at the bloodstain that streaked across the floor.

Before Xingchen could finish her sentence, out strutted Sarah, the maid from behind the wall. Xingchen was now clinging to Kaito's jacket like a lost child. On Sarah's face was a bloodstain on Sarah's stoic face. "The dinner's ready." She said matter-of-factly. Kaito looked down at Xingchen one more time. "Yeah, we should get there." He said, turning a shaking Xingchen in the direction of the stairs. Before walking away, he turned to Sarah. "I know what you're doing." He whispered with a scowl before heading down the stairway.

Before getting to the dining room, Xingchen turned to face Kaito. "Should we tell the others?" Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. Kaito sighed before forcing an answer out of his lips. "Not right now, we should just work on getting the others out of here." Xingchen shook her head slowly. "Alright..." She murmured, stumbling into the dining room.

Upon Xingchen and Kaito's return, everyone ignorantly cheered. "Where have you guys been!" Miku asked. As Miku asked, Xingchen watched as the serious Kaito who she explored with vanished. He had a grin plastered across his face, as usual. He seemed like a completely different person from the one upstairs. "Oh, nothing, just got lost looking for the bathroom." He answered. Xingchen shook her head in response while trying to force a smile. Most of the people at the table accepted the answer, some smirking as they took the thought to a dirty place. As Kaito sat down next to Xingchen, he gave her a reassuring smile and a small pat on the shoulder.

While everyone else began to chat and forget about Xingchen's and Kaito's late arrival, Yanhe was not about to forget. She knew that Xingchen was not acting normal. Most people said Xingchen wore her emotions on her sleeve, so Yanhe was able to see very clearly that Xingchen was bothered. Yanhe barely touched Xingchen's shoulder when trying to get her attention, but the movement caused Xingchen to jump out of her skin. This set of many warning flags within Yanhe's head. "Stardust, what's wrong." She whispered. Xingchen gave Yanhe a look of pure helplessness. "Nothing." She answered, her tone not matching her words. Yanhe expression softened, "I know you. Something is wrong." She said. Xingchen looked down one more time "Th-there was a-"

Xingchen's plea was interrupted by the group breaking out into curious comments when Arthur handed Kaito a letter. Kaito smirked at the rest of the group. "Looks like I'm just special." He jokingly bragged, keeping the note close to read it. Xingchen watched as Kaito's face went pale when Sarah brought a tray out. Everyone at the table smiled at the food, but their cheers soon turned into screams. Just as Sarah had put down the platter, Kaito began to cough. It did not take long for everyone to realize that this was no normal cough because Kaito soon shot blood out from his mouth. In desperation, he got up during all the screams but collapsed to the ground. Miku was the first to get up with him and run straight to his side. "Kaito!" She screamed, collapsing next to him. Lola wandered up cautiously, eventually kneeling to Kaito's level. She was not sure what was happening to Kaito, but she thought sitting him up might help. With a bit of a helping hand from Miku, Lola propped Kaito up on her shoulder. Kaito gagged, blood shooting onto the floor and getting on Lola's clothes. She wanted to heave because of the blood, but she kept herself as together as possible.

Everyone was screaming and panicking. Kaito looked up hazily at his friends, knowing there was a very slim chance of his survival. Using very little energy, Kaito coughed out. "Poison." The gag got everyone's attention, but it only caused everyone to scream more. Everyone was scrambling nonsensically due to the panic. Flower had a distressed expression on her face, but she tried her best to keep her composure. With her mind semi-cleared in comparison to everyone else's, she decided the most logical thing to do would be to look at the note Kaito had gotten. When she picked it up, the first words on the letter made things very clear. "Guys!" She yelled out, trying to get the unsuspecting guests' attention. The panicked speech did not stop, but most of the group turned to Flower's direction. "That's the telegram, right?" Yukari asked shakily. Flower shook her head. "It says, 'You've been poisoned-'" Everyone seemed to go silent as she began to read. "'Sorry. I couldn't have you meddling. Your society has troubled me enough. In fifteen minutes you'll be dead. Your lungs will fill with blood. However, you know I love games. There is an antidote hidden on the first floor of the house. If you and your friends are wise enough, they will be able to solve the clues and save you. The symbols of your cult mark the clues leading to the antidote. It all begins with your last dish of the night. May you die in a horrible pain, my cursed enemy."

The room went silent as Flower finished reading, the only sounds being Kaito's desperate breaths as he tried to hold on to his life. "My God," Longya said, breaking the suffocating silence. Una moved close to Flower, looking at the note within her hands. As both girls read over the letter once more, they made a revelation."It says we can save him!" Una blurted out. Everyone in the room looked towards her in fear yet recognition. "The telegram says, 'It all begins with your last dish of the night.'"

"The tray!" Miku yelled out as she scrambled to her feet. Kizuna tried to reach out to Miku to calm her down. "Wait, you don't know what's in there!" She called out, attempting to grab Miku's hand. She was too late, however, as Miku already had her hand on the tray's lid. With one swift movement, Miku pulled the cover away before letting it clank to the ground and breaking into a blood-curdling scream. Sitting neatly on the tray was the decapitated head of a man. His cold, dead eyes stared into Miku's soul with an everlasting look of agony petrified on his face. Everyone started to scream along with Miku. Cyber Songman started to blame Sarah, and everyone was in a state of chaos.

Xingchen looked over to the head. Her fear had frozen her in place when Kaito started to choke on his blood. When she gazed upon the head, she remembered what Kaito had done for her upstairs. She pushed her way through her panicking peers and in front of the head. She wanted to vomit all over it, but she knew this would be the way to save Kaito. She forced herself to examine it, but she quickly found out if there was anything there that it would be deep within. With hesitation, she stuck her fingers within the gaping jaw. She heard many people screech from shock at her actions, but that was hardly her concern at the moment. Her fingers sloshed around, squishing along the edge of his mouth. Everything was slimy to the touch, except for a rough texture she ended up finding within. As quick as possible, she gripped the coarse object and pulled it out of the mouth.

"What's that?" Yanhe asked, hesitantly stepping closer. Xingchen was not sure herself as she was too focused on not shooting her fingers away in disgust. Before she could find out what she had just fished out of the mouth, Cyber Songman snatched it out of her hand. "It's a paper, obviously." He spat out to Yanhe. She glared with a sneer in response. After he rolled open the note, he read out, "'Something is not okay with this room. I like it in a perfect order but certain things wander around the table instead of finding their perfect fit. Can you figure it out?" He finished. "Well, that's dumb." He muttered as he set the letter down. Kizuna and Yukari stepped closer to the note, getting a leer out of Cyber Songman. "Wait," Yukari said, giving the telegram another glance. "The symbol, from the other note, we need to look for that!" She called out to everyone. Although no one was in a good state of mind, they all listened to Yukari, going to look for the weird symbol printed on the first note.

The first search was not an easy task. Everyone was bumping into each other, trying to get around the petite dining hall. Lola especially had a hard time as she had to get Arthur to prop Kaito up for her. That turned out to benefit the group because right where Kaito was, was an odd holder. It had a tall wineglass inside a circular crevice. There were two more spots like the one where the wineglass currently sat. What drew Lola's attention to this holder was the symbol engraved in one of the cup holders. She had not seen what the emblem on the note looked like, but the marking was definitely peculiar. "Guys, is this it?" She asked. She ended up getting Flower's attention, who confirmed that the symbol the correct one.

Once the whole group knew about the cupholder, they quickly realized that they needed to put two more cups in the holes. There was a scramble to find the missing glasses. By the time Una and Yukari had found the glasses, everyone had at least one cup in their hands. When Una and Yukari placed their cups in the holder, the box closest to Xingchen opened up. "Eep!" She squeaked, jumping into Yanhe. Longya moved over to Xingchen to see what had startled her when he saw the open box.

There was a metal grate covering three small vials of liquid. The screen was blocked off by three padlocks. Soon all of the guests were surrounding the box as it turned out to be Longya's turn to read a note. "'There are three keys to unlock life.'" He started, "'All hidden from view but with one's strife you can attempt to save an innocent life. In the first floor study one key to life is hidden as high as a mountain top. It is only a small thread, but it can give you what you are looking for. In the library is the second key which is hidden between the nine circles of hell described by numbers and words. In the foyer is the third key to life, which can easily be found, but no one person can retrieve it without the helping hand of a friend.'" The group started chatting amongst themselves halfway through the note. Each individual knows that they are going to have to break the number one horror movie rule if they want to save Kaito. "Who should look where?" Kizuna asked timidly. Yukari quickly but in to try and subdue Kizuna's worries. "Let just all work together, and we'll see what we need to do when we get there." Cyber Songman scoffed at the 'childish' response, but he did not have any better ideas.

Miku, Yukari, and Kizuna decided to go into the study to find their key. Miku and Kizuna are not much help. Miku was still in shock after seeing one of her closest friends cough up blood, and Kizuna was trying to comfort her. Yukari, on the other hand, was determined to find the key (physically and metaphorically) to Kaito's survival. She noticed that there were two paintings of mountain ranges in the corner of the room, so she immediately ran to those. At the top of the tallest mountain, a tiny, thread-like piece was sticking out. She did not want to ruin the painting, but that was not the priority at the moment. She closed her eyes and pulled out the thread. When she opened her eyes, she saw a minuscule tear down the side of the painting, but that was not what was significant. What was important was what was at the end of the string. "Guys, I found it!"

Lola, Flower, and Una headed out to the foyer. In front of them was a giant wooden box with holes on the sides. All three girls looked at each other once before rushing to the case. Lola was the one to find a small box within the greater one. "There's another box here." She called out. Flower and Una look between each other, then to Lola confidentially. Lola fiddled with the box until it fell into a hole out of her reach. Una felt around in the huger crate until feeling the small box Lola had just passed down. "Found it." She blurted out, letting Flower and Lola. Some of the corners of the box were harder for Una to reach due to her short stature, but soon the box was in Flower's part of the crate. As Flower began going through the box maze, her group saw Yukari, Kizuna, and Miku walk back from the study with a key in their hands. Una smiled as a form of congratulation before going to cheer for Flower. Flower had a much easier time managing the box than Una did, and before they knew it, the tiny box was out of the large crate. There was a wooden flap on the small case, sealed shut. Flower quickly flipped it open and found the key. "Yes!" Una yelled out. All three girls gave each other high fives as they started to run back to the dining room.

The last group, consisting of Cyber Songman, Longya, Yanhe, and Xingchen, had the hardest time with their puzzle. All four of them searched around the library cluelessly, hastily checking the books on the shelf until Longya came across a book with a padlock on it. He brought over the book and found a riddle, then a math problem. Yanhe thought over the equation in her head, but she was never good at math. It seemed her group was not proficient in math as well. "Maybe you divide-" Xingchen started to say. "No, that not it." Cyber Songman sternly replied as he looked over the book. "But I-"

"You're just wrong." Cyber Songman interrupted again. Xingchen stepped back. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Stop talking. I'm concentrating." Cyber Songman interrupted for the third time. Longya watched and scowled. "You know, she's just trying to help." He shot at Cyber Songman. Cyber Songman tisked in reply. "Well, all she's doing is getting in the way." He grumbled, still confused about the problem. "And you're any better?" Longya retorted. "All you are doing is staring at the book." Cyber Songman put down the book and glared at Longya. "I'm trying to fucking save ice cream ass over there." Cyber Songman grumble. "If all of you stay out of my way, everything will be f-"

The voice of Arthur came from the dining hall, telling everyone the news the had been dreading the entire time. "Ladies and Gentlemen, time is up. Kaito is dead."  



	3. Introduction

Welcome to Vocaloid Escape the Night. As you already know, you will have the ability to comment and make choices that effect the long running story. For those who came to this book from the Escape the Night fandom, you already have a pretty good grasp at what might and is going to happen, but to those who came purely from the Vocaloid fandom, you will have no clue what will happen next within the pages of this story. Whether you know the original plot or not however, there are some parts of my version of the story that I need to explain extra for. All of these explanations have to do with the interactive side of this story.

First off, each character has a set of stats. Those stats will dictate how a character acts and behaves, as well as how well they do in the game. Some stats make it very hard to survive and some might be what saves someone from life or death. These stat are constant and will always stay the same.

The for each character are:

Strength

Wit

Speed

Panic

Compatibility 

And Suspicion.

Strength and speed are very self explanatory. These stats are how strong and fast someone is. Wit is someone's smart. This stat keeps in mind the character's puzzle solving abilities and quick thinking. Panic is how easy it is for a character to feel overwhelmed by a situation. Compatibility a character's ability to get along with others. Suspicion is basically a character's trust. It is the most versatile of the stat. 

Each stat changes a character's probability of surviving certain situations. I will not tell you each characters stats now, maybe at the end, but it will most definitely impact the story.

The next thing I wanted to go over is relationships. Each character has different relationships. They will also impact the character's likelihood of surviving. Unlike the stats however, they will change over the course of the story. Depending on the choices you make and the interactions they have with each other Vocaloid can have a good or bad relationship. If you've watched Escape the Night beforehand, you will understand how important this is.

Last but certainly not least, we've got the choices themselves. There will be two types of choices in this story, Decisions and Votes. Decisions will directly impact a character's thought process. For example, anyone could have gone exploring last chapter, but due to the votes, Kaito was the one who got the idea (rest in peace Kaito you will be missed). Not all Decisions will lead to death, in reality, most of the Decisions made with impact relationships and voting rather than a person's life. With a Decision, you will choose as many Vocaloids as the prompt asks for.

Votes on the other hand will directly lead to death. Votes will send a person into a death challenge, where only one person will make it out alive. Unlike with Decisions, any Votes you put in are not guaranteed to send a character into the death challenge. You can Vote for up to two Vocaloids and those Votes will be randomized where two Vocaloids will be chosen to go into the challenge.

With that being said, thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. For the picture, I tried to mostly use official art but I couldn't for some of them.

For Cyber Songman and Lola I had to use pictures of 3D models I found on the internet:

Cyber Songman: mmdelight.blogspot.com/2017/02/polygoncount-cyber-songman.html

Lola: mmdelight.blogspot.com/2016/09/yoistyle-lola.html

With Kizuna, I tried to find official art, but I could never find a transparent one. I had to use fanart. I don't want this person to go uncredited soooo

Kizuna Akari: deviantart.com/sounds-like-ballons/art/Kizuna-Akari-vocaloid-fanart-825124795


End file.
